Speed the Hedgehog (SFF)
Esta es la versión del personaje en la saga Sonic Fanon Fighters. Para otros usos véase Speed the Hedgehog(Desambiguación). Speed the Hedgehog 'es un personaje que aparece en Sonic Fanon: Star Fighters y Sonic Fanon Fighters: Dimensional Slaughter como un personaje jugable inicial en ambos juegos Sonic Fanon: Star Fighters Speed destaca por tener una gran defensa, sus poderes de telequinesis y su traje alternativo. Gracias a su buena recuperación, su defensa y sus fuertes ataques de telequinesis, se encuentra en la quinta posición de la Tier List, y en la segunda de la Tier A, lo que lo deja como uno de los mejores personajes del juego. Traje normal El traje normal de Speed se basa en su diseño en general osea su diseño predeterminado. Traje alternativo El traje alternativo de Speed se basa en su diseño de la serie Speed Legacy. Frases Al ser escogido ''Speed at your services! Durante el combate Take that! Fire!! Telekinesis Power! Final Attack Let's do this!!! I am the phoenix of the telekinesis!! Victoria I say it, i can't lose! Agility is my second name! Let's rock! Ataques -Normal: Quick Attack -Especial Normal: Rock Shooter -Especial Lateral: Speedy Kicker -Especial Hacia Abajo: Purchase -Especial Hacia Arriba: Fire Impulse -Final Attack: Phoenix Chaos Sonic Fanon Fighters: Dimensional Slaughter Speed vuelve como personaje jugable inicial en la segunda entrega de la saga, a diferencia de Ren y Slayd, Speed en este juego sigue manteniendo su apariencia anterior '''y no la de su remake como Ren y Slayd. En este juego, al igual que todos los demás personajes veteranos, ya no cuenta con un traje alternativo debido a que los mismos fueron removidos. Speed en este juego no cambia mucho como luchador, ya que la mayoría de los personajes que se interponen sobre él en la Tier List son personajes nuevos y no veteranos, aún así, Speed ha sido ligeramente empeorado, ya que esta vez se encuentra en la Tier B y no en la A, ocupando la décimo sexta posición de la Tier List y la tercera posición de la Tier B. Frases Al ser escogido Speed at your services! Durante el combate Fire! It hurts, boy? On the target! Telekinesis is with me! Burlas The power of the phoenix is with me (Normal) Enemy eradicated (Burla hacia arriba) There's no way i can lose Victoria Agility is my second name! You'll never defeat me! There's no chances for you! Derrota How could this happen? Damn! I lose! Ataques -Normal: Quick Attack -Especial Normal: Rock Shooter -Especial Lateral: Flame Punch -Especial Hacia Abajo: Purchase -Especial Hacia Arriba: Telekinesis Flight -Final Attack: Fenix Speed Sonic Fanon Fighters: Madness Collision El día 5 de marzo de 2015 se confirmó el regreso de Speed en la tercera entrega de Sonic Fanon Fighters, esta vez como personaje desbloqueable y con su apariencia de su remake. Frases Desconocido... Agility is my second name! Let's play a while! This will be fun! Ataques -Normal: Quick Attack -Especial Hacia Abajo: Flame Trap -Final Attack: Fenix Speed -Unleashed Attack: Trickster Speed Sonic Fanon Figthers: Uncore Speed, esta vez como Soot, vuelve en esta entrega volviendo a ser un personaje inicial. Su traje alternativo es su antiguo diseño. Frases Si es escogido. Let's go pal', let's kick some asses! I got this one, trust me. Durante el combate Hell yeah! Easy boy, is take away with water. '(Si lleva el "Flame Spirit" como ataque) '''Yeah! A Phoenix! Like my last name! '(Si lleva "Smoke Phoenix" como ataque) Burlas 'Let's play a game! A pain game '(Burla Normal) '''Yija! I'm riding like a cowboy! (Burla hacia arriba) This could be like a Rancho Relaxo '''(Burla hacia abajo) Final Attack '''That's the spirit! Unleashed Attack Hit me! Harder! I'm gettin re-wired sucker! Victoria That was all? Boooring! (Al ganar facilmente) Maybe a little more harder could be better Derrota Dafuq' was that?! This is not a goodbye, you hear me?! Interacciones *Karkat Hey K, i'm sure there i can beat you without my hands! Common' KK, you can't be so bad, you're like a "Caca" (Solo si lleva el traje alternativo puesto) *Sollux Sup' Soll, howya' doing mate? Hey 2-D, i have you honey, come for it you, twice eyes demon! (Solo si lleva el traje alternativo puesto) *Slayd Sure, i'm not funny, but i don't look like a asshole I have to care about that? (Solo si lleva el traje alternativo puesto) Ataques Iniciales -Normal: Flame fist -Especial Normal: Soot kick -Especial Lateral: Smoke on the flames -Especial hacia abajo: Trick hand -Especial hacia arriba: Face kick -Final Attack: Great flame phoenix -Unleashed Attack: Flare Soot Personalizables -Normal: Pyromaniac fist -Normal: Soot fist -Especial lateral: Flame Spirit -Especial lateral: Smoke Phoenix -Especial hacia abajo: Double soot kick Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Sonic Fanon Fighters